


Cupcake

by eobardthawne



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cupcakes, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, My First Fanfic, Swearing, no beta we die like jason todd, only one sentence really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eobardthawne/pseuds/eobardthawne
Summary: Negan steals his wife's cupcakes.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Reader, Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	Cupcake

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever work and i’m so nervous to post it. i’ve written this to just try myself and find inspiration to write more. i hope you all like it. feedback is much appreciated! <3

" _HUSBAND_!"

The door was kicked open with a thud and you stomped into Negan's room. Your face was grimaced in anger and you were holding an empty tray in your left hand and your right hand was balled into a fist.

Negan was lounging on his leather couch, his legs settled on the coffee table that was placed in front of the furniture. There was a plate filled with cupcakes on his lap, his eyes closed in pleasure, as he was savoring the divine taste of chocolate flavored dessert, making small hums after each bite.

He lightly jumped hearing your arrival and lifted his head towards the door, looking at your eyes that were filled with anger. ' _Fucking dramatic as fucking always_.' He quickly pulled himself together as he got up from the couch and put the plate back on the coffee table.

He let out an amused sigh before opening his arms in a welcoming gesture, “Well, hello there, _dear wife_. What the fuck can I do for ya?”

However, after seeing how content your husband looked while eating the cupcakes _you’d baked for him_ , your anger quickly dissipated and your heart swelled with pride. Your demeanor visibly softened and you let out a small giggle. Placing your free hand on your hip, you shook your head in a playful manner. Negan was relieved to see the change in you and a wide grin appeared on his face. You started to walk towards him, hastily placing the tray on the coffee table before closing the gap between the two of you and threw your arms around his neck. Negan wrapped his hands around your waist and squeezed it lightly. You pulled back and tilted your head to the side, expecting a kiss on your cheek but he lifted one hand from your waist to the back of your neck and planted a long, sloppy kiss on your lips that took your breath away.

After you finally broke off the kiss, Negan slightly tilted his head back and examined your face. Your eyes were still closed, lips swollen and your breathing heavy and shaky. He let out a low chuckle and bit his bottom lip at the sight in front of him. "Not so fucking angry now, are we?" He mumbled against your lips. “Of course you’re fucking not. You’re never fucking angry at me. You are my possessive, clingy wife; you are way too fucking obsessed with me to stay mad at me.”

You fluttered your eyes open to look at Negan and you felt your face burn with both embarrassment and arousal. You wanted to scold him for his words but you were too dazed to focus and well, nothing he said was untrue. Not that you would admit it but then again, Negan knew you too well. You rubbed your hands on his shoulders and lifted one of your legs around his waist and he held it there to keep you steady on your feet. “You’re flattering yourself too much, _husband_.” You meant to speak the words louder but your words came out in a hoarse whisper. Negan chuckled at your response and pulled your body impossibly closer to his.

He dipped his head down and nuzzled his nose in your neck and let out a satisfied hum. The vibrations caused you to shudder and tighten your arms around his neck. It was rare for Negan to hug his wives- unless he was intimate with them. Not that he didn’t _like_ to hug them, more like his wives weren’t that keen for that kind of affection from him. But not you. Negan knew how much you liked being close to him and although he’d _never_ admit it to you, Negan has grown to like the way you were always so close to him.

You were Negan’s second wife after Sherry. And after being added to his happy little family, you were practically glued to him. You were extremely clingy and while Negan liked being in the center of attention -and affection-, especially in the bedroom, he’d often have to verbally warn you to keep your hands to yourself when his sharp glares weren’t enough of a threat. Which they never were.

You’d hold his hand when you were walking down the halls of the Sanctuary; which he would quickly pull away and give you a ‘What did I tell you about that?’ look. You would only respond with an innocent smile.

You would come up behind him when he was working in his office, rub his shoulders through his leather jacket in a clumsy attempt to massaging, then drag your hands up his cheeks and caress them. Negan would grunt in response, roll his eyes knowing that you can’t see it. Because as much as an attention seeker you seemed to be when it comes to him, he knew you could be as delicate as porcelain sometimes. Negan _knew_ , better than most people, this world could shape and change people in so many ways after all.

You would let him say the filthiest, nastiest things to say to you while you were in the privacy of his bedroom, and you would take it with a smile on that wickedly gorgeous face. But Negan was also not going to forget the look you’d given him the one time he told you to shut up a little harsher than he’d intended and you didn’t talk to him the rest of the day.

He would try to tolerate you as much as his patience would let him; but as it’s been known, Negan had a _very_ thin patience, and it was often he wouldn’t put up with your clinginess. But you would never seem to care. You just loved touching him, being close to him. Being so close to him made you feel safe; so safe it was like nothing would happen to you even if the world was collapsing around you.

He could keep you there, in his arms, safe, for the rest of your life. In a world that could be so cruel, a world that has left nothing but darkness, and death, so much death behind it; he could make you feel like the rest of your life living in a world like that won’t be bad at all.

Suddenly, you felt Negan’s muffled chuckle against your neck and that was your cue to come back from your daydreaming. You tried to wriggle out of Negan’s hands, but it only caused him to tighten his hold on you. He probably realized you were lost in your little world _again_. Then you lifted your hand into the air to pull his face away from you. Negan had a teasing look on his face, but his eyes were soft. He raised a single brow, prompting you to _‘start’_. You almost sighed at the way he looked, but quickly remembered the main reason you were here in the first place. _Ehem_. “You didn’t have to steal those cupcakes, you know? They were already for you, Negan.” This time you made sure your tone was chastising enough to let him know that you were serious.

“I’ve already spent two weeks only to _beg_ Laurel to give me permission to use the required ingredients. And then I had to collect all the recipe books at the library to find the perfect and the easiest recipe because I’m sorry I didn’t bother to learn how to bake a cupcake before.” You were totally babbling now but you had such a serious look on your face, Negan had to bite his lower lip _hard_ to not burst in laughter. He lowered his eyes to your lips then, and thought of all those times he put that mouth to _much better_ use, and how he could do that now, but he knew he had to wait now. He deserved the attitude after all.

“...And I’ve really done my best to decorate the cakes with the little I’ve had! I even rehearsed my presentation and all but you… _ugh_ , you ruined it all! What do you have to say for yourself now, you… _thief_!” You crossed your arms on your chest, angling your body slightly to your right causing you to put a little distance between the two of you. You rolled your eyes to the side but tilted your head slightly to show him that you were waiting for his response.

Of course you knew Negan was not gonna get on his knees and beg for your forgiveness, you weren’t expecting him to do so anyway. In fact, you knew it wasn’t that much of a big deal. _But_!.. That was only because you saw how much he enjoyed the taste of the cupcakes! Would it be so bad, for one time, he would be the one apologizing? It’s not like you didn’t deserve one. _He better do at least something to make it up to me now_ , you thought, because he completely ruined your surprise and took the wind out of your sails, so to say.

Negan let out a heavy sigh, and got into your personal space again. He uncrossed your arms and wrapped one hand around your waist again, the other coming to grasp at your chin to turn your gaze at him. “I’m fucking sorry I ruined your surprise, baby,” For one second, you thought he was actually being genuine. “How ‘bout I make it up to you by eating that little pussy of yours instead since it’s much fucking sweeter than these delicious cupcakes you’d baked with _oh so much fucking love and passion_ for me.” _Here we go_.

Negan looked back at you with his famous shit-eating grin that you wanted to smack off his face, with an almost daring spark in them, utterly pleased with his response, and your face clearly showing your annoyance making the situation so much better for him. Before you could open your mouth to respond, he dragged his hand upwards so he could cup the side of your jaw and continued, “Sweetheart, I’m really sorry I ate the cupcakes without giving you a chance to surprise me. But, to my fucking defense, I was hungry and I could fucking smell them from the end of the hallway. If it will make you feel better, they were _fuckin’ delicious_.” You suppressed a shiver at the way the words rolled off his tongue, and without even realizing it, you bit your bottom lip, and locked your eyes on his lips and you couldn’t believe he. _Actually_. _Got to you_. _Again._ But, this time, you thought, you had to be fair, because he indeed apologized and promised to make it up to you so you think that’s enough playing. _For now_.

Wrapping your arms around his neck again, you lifted on your tiptoes to place a quick peck on his lips. “I’m glad you liked them, Negan. And... it’s okay. I wasn’t even that mad anyway.” You lowered your arms to his biceps then, and started to caress them even though you knew it was only a dull sensation for him because of the hard texture of his leather jacket. There was a slight darkness on your cheeks when you added, “But, I’d still like to take you up on your offer, that is, if- if you would like, too.” You quickly looked away, your shyness taking over again, but Negan was not having it this time.

All of a sudden, Negan curled both his hands around your hips to cup your ass and lifted you up. You let out an involuntary shriek, but regained control quickly, and wrapped your legs around his waist. He walked you to his bed, and gently set you down on it. You clasped your hands on your chest, a shy smile dancing on your lips but you didn’t back away from his intense stare this time.

Negan crawled over you and settled himself between your legs and leaned down so your chests were almost pressing. His lips joined yours in a frustratingly short kiss before he pulled away, and muttered with a cheeky smile,

“With pleasure, _cupcake_.”

Rolling your eyes playfully, you let out a loud giggle Negan had silenced with his lips, and you were in for a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> it doesn't even end here i'm just fucking lazy lmao
> 
> please lmk what you think love u bye pls stay safe <3


End file.
